Spooky Little Treats
by blackarcane
Summary: Halloween Prompt I wrote for a contest. The back of his neck hurt badly. He opened his eyes and saw everyone. However the one next to him was not Ciel. It was Rena. He was so shocked he sat up. This MUST be a nightmare! I can see MY OWN body! He thought panicked. He looked down and his mouth opened in shock. He heard a girlish scream. It was coming from his own mouth.


**Arcane: Hey guys, just a little prompt I wrote for a fanfic contest! Thought I'd share it with you guys lol. Happy Halloween! (P.S. I don't own Elsword and I don't celebrate Halloween lololol)**

 **Elsword (Elboy)- Infinity Sword**

 **Rena- Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven- Reckless Fist**

 **Aisha- Dimension Witch**

 **Elesis- Blazing Heart**

 **Chung- Iron Paladin**

 **Eve- Code Nemesis**

 **Add- Lunatic Psyker**

 **Ara- Yama Raja**

 **Lu/Ciel- Noblesse/ Royal Guard**

Spooky Little Treats

Elboy yawned and rubbed his eyes as he went to the door to grab the mail. Ever since the young demon and her butler had joined the Elgang, it had been a COMPLETE mess. He hadn't been able to sleep very well because of the fuss that Lu was creating about Halloween and how "interesting" this holiday was.

 _I guess demons don't celebrate Halloween._ He thought to himself.

"Ciel, on this 'Halloween' that you've spoken of. I am allowed to play tricks on those who don't give me treats?" Lu laughed deviously.

 _Speak of the devil. Mmmm, is that bacon I smell?_ He thought.

"N-No Lu, it is just a silly chant-" Ciel tried to explain.

"I think I will be enjoying... this _Halloween_. Now hurry Ciel with those pork strips!" She ordered.

"I-It's bacon Lu..." He sweat dropped.

Elboy sighed and shook his head. He continued walking to the door. He picked up the mail and flipped through them.

"Bills, bills, advertisements, letter to the Elgang,- wait. Letter to the Elgang?" He said to himself.

He opened the white envelope and pulled the letter out, and caught a glimpse of a small white package on the floor that was also addressed to the Elgang. It was about the size of his hand. He picked up the package, however he decided to read the letter first.

 _To the Herios of Elrios._

 _Happy Halloween to Rena, Raven, Elsword, Aisha, Elesis, Chung, Eve, Add, Ara, Lu, and Ciel! Those of us at the Cobo service would like to thank you for your services, and therefore present you with these **spooky** little treats! Please enjoy, and have a **very** happy Halloween._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ariel and the Cobo service._

Elboy grinned and decided to open the small package. Inside it were two handfuls of candy. He took a piece of candy out and examined it carefully. It was in a clear wrapper that was tinted pink. The candy itself was a orange hue. It looked appetizing however, he shook his head and placed the candy back inside the package, deciding to share it with his friends when they came down for breakfast. He tucked the letter and the package into his pocket and proceeded to the kitchen where he assumed Lu and Ciel were still at. And he was right. Lu was sitting on the tall, circular seat that was by the granite-top table eating her bacon while Ciel sat next to her quietly sipping a hot cup of, what he guessed was coffee.

When Ciel noticed Elboy, he smiled and nodded at Elboy. Lu chose to ignore him and continued eating her bacon.

"Mornin' Lu. Hey Ciel." He grinned.

"Good morning Elsword." Ciel replied.

"Do you know if everyone else woke up yet?" Elboy asked.

"Hmmm... I believe that Eve and Chung are in the living room. Aisha, is taking out the trash. She should be back any minute actually. Ara might still be sleeping, but Add MIGHT wake her up. Raven is taking a shower I suppose? And Rena is out in the garden." He said with a few pauses.

"Ah alright. I'll go get them. I have an announcement I need to make anyways. Do you guys mind waiting a bit?" Elboy asked.

"Sure. I'll keep her busy." Ciel smiled.

"Alright thanks man." Elboy grinned before leaving to the living room.

Elboy made his way to the living room and spotted Eve and Chung sitting on the blue couch, watching T.V. They looked up and Chung smiled.

"Hey Chung, Morning Eve! Do guys have a sec?" Elboy greeted.

"Hey Els. Yeah what's up?" Chung nodded.

"Meeting in the dining room." Elboy answered.

Chung nodded in understanding and pulled Eve with him to the dining room. Next he went to the gardens. Sure enough, Rena was squatting by the patch of flowers.

"Hey Rena!" Elboy yelled as he jogged over.

Rena turned around surprised. "Hi Els. What are you doing out here?"

"I called a meeting in the dining room. Lu, Ciel, Chung and Eve are already there." Elboy said.

"Ah I see! I'll head over there now!" She smiled warmly.

Rena pulled her gardening gloves off and placed her tools back in the small shed along with her gloves before heading inside while humming a lovely little tune. He smiled to himself and headed in along with her. Now to get Add, Ara, and Raven. Just as he was about to head up the stairs, he bumped into something. He looked up and saw a familiar man with black, damp hair, and his molten gold eyes.

"Ah, Raven!" Elboy grinned relieved.

Raven gave him a small smile. "Good morning Elsword."

As Raven was about to walk past him Elboy stopped him. Raven looked at him questioningly but stopped.

"Meeting in the dining room." Elboy told him.

Raven nodded and headed to the dining room. After the encounter with Raven, Elboy proceeded to go up the stairs. He headed towards the second to last room on the right side (which was the girls side) and stopped. This was Ara's room. He knocked on the door gently.

"Hey Ara, are you awake yet?" Elboy said softly.

Then the door swung open, and he was surprised to see that it was NOT Ara. In fact, it was the lavender haired man Add. He only wore a black T-Shirt and some white shorts. Elboy shifted uncomfortably.

 _I **KNOW** that Ciel warned me about it but I still feel EXTREMELY awkward... _ Elboy thought to himself.

"Hey, Add. Ara up yet? I need you guys down in the dining room. There's a meeting. You guys can get some breakfast while your at it." Elboy smiled as confidently as he could.

Add nodded appreciatively. "Ara is getting up. We'll be down soon."

"Alright thanks." Elboy grinned nervously before he scurried downstairs.

When Elboy reached the bottom of the stairs he took a breathe of relief. He walked into the kitchen and settled down. Soon everyone was here.

"So, this morning I picked up a letter." Elboy started.

"But you pick up the letter EVERY morning." Aisha pointed out.

Elboy glared at her but continued. "ANYWAYS, it was addressed to the Heroes of Elrios."

That got everyone's attention. He took it out of his pocket and read it aloud. He looked up to gauge their reactions. They all frowned except Eve who merely shrugged.

"... Are you sure she isn't trying to kill us?" Aisha suggested, trying to sound like she was joking.

"Ariel wouldn't!... Right?" Elboy said uncertainly.

"I don't believe she would?" Raven added.

"..." Eve chose to stay silent about it.

Elboy reached into his pocket and pulled out the small white package. The once appetizing candy suddenly didn't look so appetizing. He grimaced and took a piece out.

"I-I'll try it first." Elboy said with as much confidence as he could muster.

He unwrapped it carefully and placed the wrapper on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the candy between his lips and into his mouth.

"It's... not bad." Elboy said happily as he sucked on the piece of candy.

He passed the little package around and each of the members of the Elgang took one. They all popped it into their mouths and smiled appreciatively. Then suddenly Elboy felt really sleepy. Like he was going to pass out. He used his hand to support his head.

"W-Wha..." He slurred before he blacked out.

Elboy groaned and he struggled to open his eyes.

 _H-Huh? W-When did I fall asleep?_ He thought sleepily.

The back of his neck hurt badly. He opened his eyes and saw everyone. However the one next to him was not Ciel. It was Rena. He was so shocked he sat up.

 _This MUST be a nightmare! I can see MY OWN body!_ He thought panicked.

He looked down and his mouth opened in shock. He heard a girlish scream. It was coming from his own mouth. He was now looking down at AISHA'S body.

"G-Guys!" He yelled, flinching when he heard Aisha's voice instead of his.

They all slowly woke up.

"What's wrong Ai-" Raven stopped talking.

For whatever reason, he knew that, that was definitely not Raven. His voice sounded much softer.

"EEEEEEK!" 'Raven' shrieked.

"W-Wait guys! Calm down. Lets just... figure out what's going on. Obviously something's not right. Because I don't think I'm Aisha. Everyone go around and say who you are." 'Chung' said.

They all nodded nervously.

"I'm R-Rena." 'Raven' smiled brightly.

"I'm Aisha.." 'Elboy' grumbled.

"I'm Lu!" 'Ciel' proclaimed loudly while 'Lu' tried to get 'Ciel' to quiet down.

"I am Raven..." 'Rena' smiled nervously, fidgeting on how to place his arms, obviously not knowing how to with two new additions to his chest.

"I'm Ciel." 'Lu' mumbled as his cheeks turned pink.

"I-I'm Ara!" 'Add' stammered.

'Ara' face palmed. "I'm... Add..."

"I am Eve." 'Chung' said in a very monotone voice.

"I'm Chung." 'Eve' said with a small smile.

"I guess I'm the last one. I'm Elsword!" 'Aisha' grinned.

"OH OF COURSE, I KNEW IT WAS ELDORK IN MY BODY! And WE ALL knew that Ariel would NEVER be so nice as to give us free candy! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ELDORK!" 'Elsword' ranted.

"MY FAULT? SHUT UP AISHA!" 'Aisha' yelled.

"Both of you stop!" 'Raven' scolded.

They looked at 'Raven.'

"If we're gonna get to the bottom of this, we should go find Ariel!" 'Add' suggested timidly.

They all blinked and paused. Then they were running at the door and pulling the wrong shoes on, forgetting their body switching. Some curses flew around and they were out the door.

"I-I can't run! My chest is too heavy!" 'Rena' flushed.

"I feel exactly the same as before!" 'Aisha' giggled.

'Elboy' glared at 'Aisha.'

"Now, Now Aisha. Don't wanna hurt your body do ya?" 'Aisha' commented snidely.

'Elboy' gritted his teeth and continued his pace.

As they reached the city of Hamel, they ran past the mailbox and its platform, and straight to where Ariel should be. And there she was talking to a customer. The Elgang all but shoved the poor customer out of the way and immediately started complaining.

"ARIEL WHAT WAS IN THAT CANDY."

"OH MY GOSH, YOU BETTER FIX US RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

"GUYS STOP!" 'Lu' yelled.

They all stopped yelling. The customer, who had been thoroughly ignored scampered off.

"Ariel. What. Did. You. Do." 'Rena' asked calmly.

Ariel smiled her trademark smile. "Why, I gave you some of our latest products! We got it from a distant land to to the east. Sander if you remember. The alchemist there, Vapor? She has some... _interesting_ ideas."

"Then why us?" 'Raven' frowned sadly.

"I have to keep up the image of the Cobo Service."

Suddenly her smile, didn't look so sweet.

"Their service is insane if you ask me.." 'Aisha' grumbled to herself.

Ariel suddenly looked at her and smiled. However her smile sent chills down their backs.

"Did you say something about our Cobo Service?" She hissed.

'Aisha' jumped and shook her head.

"Anyways, I promise it will wear off by tomorrow!" Ariel said cheerily, once again retaining her trademark smile.

With that, the Elgang returned home.

 **The Next Day...**

The Elgang had returned to normal. They were all sitting in the dining room and enjoying their breakfast when they heard the door slam open. They all jumped up and picked up their weapons which they had thrown in the corner of the dining room previously. However they were surprised to see that the person who had just entered their home was none other than...Vanessa, the Velder Garrison Centurion.

"ELSWORD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Vanessa yelled angrily.

"How did you get in here Vanessa?! And I haven't done anything?" Elsword yelped.

"I'M ELESIS, YOUR SISTER." She said angrily.

Elsword was speechless.

"Elboy was it?" Chung trailed off quietly.

"Hey, Big Sis?" Elboy grinned sheepishly.

"What." She hissed.

"Did you happen to eat the candy we left on the table?" Elboy said nervously.

"Yeah, I did. I stopped by yesterday but you guys weren't here." She answered.

"Oh..." They all murmured, except Eve and Add who simply watched.

"It's a LONG story Sis." Elboy chuckled nervously.


End file.
